Letters to the Fallen
by shoot-the-moon13
Summary: Series of letters written to those who died. Rated for cursing and character death. Some letters are serious, others will be humorous.
1. To Fred

**Letters to the Fallen**

**Chapter one**

Freddie-

I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing a letter to you, when you can't read it. But maybe you can. Either way, Mum said it would it help. I've been a wreck lately. So has Percy. He keeps blaming himself, even though we keep telling him not to. And by 'we' I mean Mum and Dad.

I hope you're doing okay, wherever you are. Causing havoc, no doubt. I wonder, is my missing ear there, too? If it was, and you talked into it… would I hear it? I shouldn't've written that. If you are reading this, Fred, don't try it. I already miss you loads without having your voice sounding in my ear-hole.

Remember when we were standing on that balcony, right before the battle? I asked you if you were all right, Freddie, and you said you were. I was, too. But I'm not now. It's hard. I miss you so much. Hell, we all do. But it's so hard. I still crack jokes and all, but it's not the same. It's like a giant piece of me is missing. Or sometimes I'll forget that you're gone, and I'll turn to share a laugh with you… but you aren't there. I don't think I'll ever really get used to it. Or get used to running a joke shop without you.

Of course I'm keeping it open. Even though the war is over, everyone still needs a laugh. And Dad says that it'll be a good distraction for me. For now Lee and Ron are helping out, but Ron might going back to Hogwarts in the fall to complete his last year. He doesn't want to go back. I don't really think anyone does. Too many bad memories. And before you say, 'don't be such a pessimist' I might as well say that there were also good memories there, too. Like when we shot off the fireworks in seventh year to piss off Umbridge. Or in sixth year, when the Aging Potion failed and we both had beards. Will we- will I look like that when I'm older? I hope not.

Huh. Apparently Mum was right. This actually did help me feel somewhat better. Not completely. I don't think I'll ever be how I was before…. But then, who would be? But I'll try. It's the least I can do, right? For you, my dear brother.

I love you. I might not have said it, but I do.

Your brother and partner-in-crime, George


	2. To Lily

**Chapter Two**

Dear Lily,

I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault. I didn't think- I hadn't known- If I could, I would go back and save you. I even asked Dumbledore to lend me a Time-Turner, to go back and change things. He wouldn't let me, though. But even though I can't save you, I can still help your son. He has your eyes, Lily. Your brilliantly green eyes.

I asked him to save you, you know. It didn't make a difference. But I hope you would know that I would never let you get killed intentionally. I wouldn't even try to get Po- James killed. Hell, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. But that is beside the point. So what is the point, then? I am not quite sure. Maybe that I never meant for this to happen. For you to die.

I loved you, Lily.

Scratch that. I love you, Lily. _Always. _

I swear to you, I'm going to correct my mistakes. And I'll try to help your son, as difficult as that may be. As I told Dumbledore, I would do anything, Lily.

Love, Sev


	3. To Dobby

**Letters to the Fallen**

**Chapter Three**

To Dobby,

You were a good elf. Strange, but good. And we'll never forget about what you did, saving us in Malfoy Manor a few weeks ago. I just wish you didn't have to die. At least you died a free elf. You should know that the other house elves fought for Hogwarts. There was another free elf there, too. I think Hermione said her name was Winky, and that you knew her. If that's true, then I'm glad that you'll know she was fighting with us.

I hope you won't mind this letter being too short. There's not much that I can really say, since we've only known each other for a few short minutes. But I helped with your tomb. It's nice. I think you'd like it.

-Luna Lovegood


	4. To Frank and Alice

_**Letters to the Fallen**_

**Chapter Four:**

Dear Frank and Alice Longbottom,

I am probably the least likely to write to you, either of you. I realize this. I also realize that you both are never going to read this. But do I care? No.

To be quite honest, this letter is merely being written so I feel less guilty. Yes, it's a selfish reason, but look above and you will see that I don't care. So, why am I writing this, you may ask? Because I feel that you deserve to know why I do certain things. Like what, you're probably wondering. I'll tell you what. Well of course I will, what else would I do?

As anyone could tell you, your son Neville is afraid of me. And I hate him back. No, he hasn't done anything to warrant that hate. So why do I hate him? Simply because he could have been the other one. The other chosen one, the other boy-who-lived. He fit the requirements. Born at the end of the seventh month and all that. But of course he didn't become the chosen one. Instead a certain Harry Potter was targeted. And his parents died so he could live.

Now you're probably asking yourselves, why is he telling us this? I am saying this simply because Neville should've been the chosen one, not Potter. Because Neville's a pureblood and Potter's a half-blood, the Dark Lord decided to go after Potter, since he himself is a half-blood. And you know what happened? _She_ died.

If Neville had been the chosen one, she would be alive right now. And Potter would've had parents. And I would've been able to apologize to _her. _But no. Potter's the chosen one, _she's _dead, and Neville's just another dunderhead who's potion brewing skills and spells are abysmal. To be honest, I am quite surprised that a skilled witch and wizard like you two could have a near-Squib as a son.

By the way, you owe me a quill. Mine broke when writing the previous paragraph. I would like it as soon as possible.

And to cheer things up a bit, I might as well include that Bellatrix is still imprisoned in Azkaban. But that won't last long, I fear.

-Professor Severus Snape

PS. I just realized that this isn't going to be sent. Now I have to go buy myself another quill to replace the broken one.

PPS. I think it's fair to say I hate you right now. It was my favorite quill.

PPPS. And NO, it is NOT because it was a gift from Lily!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I would like to know what you think of this, if you don't mind!<strong>


	5. To Bellatrix

**Warning: The curse word that rhymes with **witch** is over-used in this letter. **

**Chapter Five**

To Bellatrix Lestrange, AKA the bitch who nearly killed my daughter,

I killed you, and now I'm writing you a letter to gloat about it. It was George's idea. I think he was inspired after I told him to write a letter to his brother. He did seem a little bit better after that. But you don't care about that, do you? No, you don't. You also probably don't care that you've ruined poor Neville Longbottom's life by torturing Frank and Alice. It's bad enough having that last name, but now his parents are in St Mungos and don't understand what's going on. It further proves that you're a sadistic, cruel bitch.

I wouldn't be surprised that if I hadn't killed you when I did, Neville would've done the job. He has become quite the Gryffindor this past year, from what I've both heard and seen.

You probably noticed that as well, didn't you? You were there, when Neville took a step forward and gave his little speech. Weren't you laughing at him? Didn't you laugh as well when you killed Sirius? Well you weren't laughing when I killed you, now were you?

Oh wait, you were... Bitch.

Okay, Molly, calm down. Ginny's alive and well. Unlike the psychotic bitch I killed.

Cheerful letter, isn't it?

Rot in hell, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Your murderer, Molly Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I think Molly was a bit OOC here, but oh well. This was fun to write. Again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I want to know your thoughts on this! <strong>


	6. Dear Tom

**Letters to the Fallen**

**Chapter Six**

_Dear Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle_,

Not so immortal now, are you? It's about bloody time you died.

And you thought only you could live forever.

_You should've realized that sooner or later someone would figure out you made Horcruxes. And you also should have known that it would be Dumbledore. Not much gets by him._

I bet you thought that even with your Horcruxes gone, you'd survive. **_Well, you thought wrong._** _But wait, unless I was mistaken, there was a flash of fear on your face after Neville killed your snake. And then you were finally killed, defeated once again by your own spell, but with no Horcruxes to count on. _

Karma sucks, doesn't it?

-Ron Weasley, _Hermione Granger __**and Ginny Weasley**_

PS. I hope that wherever you are, you at least have a nose.

_**PPS. And that you get a manicure done. Honestly, your nails are hideous. **_

PPPS. Like your face

PPPPS. And your mum, too.

**Note: Again, sort of OOC. I wrote it first, then decided which character(s) to put in, so... **


	7. To Severus

**Letters to the Fallen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

To Severus Snape,

You probably don't know who I am, since I was born years after you died. I'm Albus Severus Potter, the son of Harry and Ginny Potter. I'm named after you, obviously. I don't know exactly what you did, but according to Dad you're the bravest man he ever knew. And you were a Slytherin, too. So I guess you were a Slytherin who died a Gryffindor, then.

I was worried before about being sorted into Slytherin, but not so much anymore. Thank you for that.

Sincerely, Albus Potter


	8. To Peter

**Chapter Eight**

To Peter Pettigrew,

You filthy, rotten, traitorous coward. It's a shame to have been your friend. You don't even deserve a letter, rat.

Remus Lupin

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, dear readers!<strong>


	9. To the Dark Lord

**Letters to the Fallen**

**Chapter Nine**

To the Dark Lord,

Now that you're dead, I can say what I want about you without the fear of being crucio'd. So everything I've been wanting to say for years I will write out now.

First of all, what kind of sick, twisted bastard are you? You expected a sixteen year old to kill a wizard well over his one-century mark? Because a sixth year can take on Albus bloody Dumbledore. Maybe if this sixth year had poison that he could lace the headmaster's lemon drops with, but you didn't supply me with poison, now did you? No. And I couldn't ask Severus, because then he'd be suspicious of me! So I had to resort to the most roundabout ways of killing Dumbledore, all of which failed, until Severus came along and did the deed for me.

And then you expect me to take the Mark. Once again, a sixth year with the Dark Mark on his arm? How's that going to look when I go for a job later in life, eh? _"Oh hello, Mr. Malfoy, I see you're here for a spot at the Funky Hair Care Spells and Potions Salon? Let me see your resume. Ah, you were a follower of the Dark Lord? I'm assuming you tortured and killed many innocent Muggles. Get out of my shop. Now." _Or maybe: _"This is your new uniform, it has short sleeves. What do you mean, long sleeves only? What's this? The Dark Mark? On second thought, we're not hiring anymore."_ Yeah, no. That's not going to happen. At least Mother was sane and didn't want me to take the Mark.

Also, what's with your face? At first I thought someone had slammed a door in your face really bloody hard. But then Father told me that you've always had no nose, so that ruined my theory. What made you get rid of your nose? Was it the snake fashion of having slits for nostrils? Because while it may look good on snakes, it looks horrible on you.

And do try to grow some hair. While my crazy Aunt Bellatrix may go for the bald-and-noseless type, I don't think Rodolphus appreciates it. Hell, none of us appreciate it. I heard from Father that in the graveyard when you were resurrected, the lights from the spells were reflected off your head and nearly blinded some of the Death Eaters. It wouldn't be good to have blind followers, now would it? They'd probably end up killing each other by accident. Not like that would be _bad _or anything.

Why _did_ you name your followers that, anyways? It's not like any of them eat death. I don't think any of them eat at all. Greyback being the exception. I wouldn't be surprised if the guy ate people, all things considered. And what's with the Dark Mark? I wouldn't be surprised if Bellatrix took part of it the wrong way and interpreted it to mean 'let's all sleep with the Dark Lord.' Poor Rodolphus.

Anyways, I heard this rumor going around. I've heard several actually. One is quite scandalous. I always knew you had a thing for snakes, being Salazar Slytherin's heir and a parselmouth and all, but I think going at it with Bella would be better than with Nagini, don't you think? Once again I must put that I pity Rodolphus. I wonder if he knows how much his wife gets up to.

Onto the second rumor, is it true that you're a half-blood? Kind of goes against the whole _'all muggles, Muggleborns, and some half-bloods should be terminated' _factor, eh? And no, the excuse that you killed off your family doesn't work here.

One more thing. Never. Ever. _Ever. _Hug me or anyone else again. I am now traumatized because of that. I hope your happy now, Lord Moldy Shorts.

Do you even wear shorts under those robes of yours? I know you don't wear shoes or socks, but what about underclothes? Actually, on second thought, I don't want to know.

-Draco Malfoy

PS. When making a Death Eater a Hogwarts teacher in disguise, it would be wise to not have them transfigure a Malfoy into a ferret and tossed inside a fellow Slytherin's pants. It was not appreciated.

PPS. I don't know who told you otherwise, but having disgustingly long and uncared-for fingernails is _not _attractive. Try again, Voldy.

PPPS. My father will hear about this! And yes, actually, he _does _hear about things!


End file.
